Together from the Beginning
by dani2297
Summary: Their lives were all different yet they found similarity in each other, they were connected... all 6 of them and this is the story of how they got through life together. Booth, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, and Cam. Friendship/Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort. Rating may change in later chapters. Eventual romance.


**A/N- This story is based on Danielle Steele's book 'Friends Forever'. This story focuses on the squints lives as they grow up, from 5 years old to in their twenties. It's located in Washington DC, a place they are all familiar with. Please let me know if you want me to keep going.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bones.**

It was the first day of school for children at Mercedes College. Mothers and Fathers stood outside of classrooms, not willing to let their children go, holding onto the innocence that they knew would eventually leave as their child was introduced to the years of schooling. Children's faces were smothered with kisses and their bodies were crushed to others who were much larger than their own. Today was the day children would make friends that they would have forever, they would learn the different perspectives of the world, and they would experience things that their parents thought they would never go through, but today was the beginning of the rest of their lives, this day was important.

Temperance Brennan stood next to her mother Christine inside the classroom, their hands linked tightly both fearing the first day of school. Christine because she knew her daughter was socially awkward and was yet to make a friend and 5 year old Temperance because despite her young age, she knew that other children thought she was different and she was afraid of the same thing as her mother, she was afraid that she wouldn't make any friends. Temperance's short auburn hair was pulled into a simple ponytail at the back of her head, small tendrils were already loose due to the wrestling fight she had with her 8 year old brother Russ that morning. She was dressed in the schools girls' winter uniform; black tights, a grey skirt, and a white blouse that could barely be seen under the school jumper. The uniform was finished with black school shoes and a red ribbon that was tied in Temperance's hair. She looked around at all of the other children instantly noticing the children who had parents who obviously cared about their child's appearance whilst other children looked like they just woke up and got ready in the car on the way to school. Temperance wasn't too bothered with how she looked, she was only 5 and believed that if people didn't like her because of the way she looked then she wasn't going to even try to be friends with them. Her mother didn't agree with this and Temperance heard her parents arguing the night before about how she presented herself and whether or not her mother should make her dress more 'fancy'. Eventually her father had won the argument, his reasoning being that Temperance needed to work out how she wanted to present herself and decide the type of person she needed to be. If she came home from school on the first day wanting to look more 'fancy', then her mother would help her. She was clutching a note pad to her chest; she had a fascination with writing and would never be without paper or a pen. In her pocket was a pair of safety glasses that were used during her and her father's home science experiments. Her father Matthew had told her to come to his science lab during lunch time if she wanted to and they could do a new experiment. Temperance had a yearning to learn more and it helped that her father was a science teacher at Mercedes College; she was constantly learning new things.

Temperance looked up as a middle aged woman with flowing dark blonde hair walked towards her and her mother. She spoke to Christine first, introducing herself as Mrs Pritchard before kneeling and offering her hand to Temperance.

"Good Morning, Temperance. My name is Mrs Pritchard and I'm going to be your teacher this year."

Temperance shook her hand and smiled a nervous smile before looking up at her Mum. Christine nodded and Temperance looked back towards Mrs Pritchard.

"Are we going to do Science today?"

"Oh sweetheart, not today. In fact you won't do Science at school for another 4 years. That's a good thing though isn't it, no science?"

Temperance stood there with a dumbstruck look on her face, her mouth formed into a perfect 'o' while she simply stared at the woman who would be teaching her for the rest of the year. She couldn't understand why anyone would not want to do Science and she couldn't believe that a teacher had tried to steer her away from her love of Science.

"But… why won't we do Science? Science is my favourite Mrs Pritchard."

It was Mrs Pritchard's turn to have a dumbstruck look on her face, she had never met any 5 year old who wanted to learn about Science and already had prior knowledge. She was simply surprised and looked to Christine.

"My husband is Matthew Brennan; he works as a Science Teacher at the Senior School."

A look of understanding crossed over the woman's face and she nodded before looking back down to Temperance.

"I understand that your father is a Science Teacher. That means that you can still do science at home and in 4 years when you and your classmates start Science you'll know much more than them and you'll be able to help everyone."

Temperance tilted her head and considered this for a moment before nodding and smiling at her teacher. She took her hand out of her mothers and turned toward her before wrapping her arms around her mother's waist, squeezing tightly. She let go and looked up to her mum.

"Goodbye Mummy, will you pick me up at the end of the day?"

"Yes sweetie, I'll be here. You have a good day okay!"

Temperance waved before walking away with Mrs Pritchard. She settled at a seat, noticing her name on a name tag that was stuck to the table. She tried to read the other children's names, she got most of them but some very were strange and she couldn't pronounce them properly.

(Line break)

Seeley Booth stood next to his mother Jane who was holding his 2 year old brother Jared in her arms. He scanned the room, observing everyone and trying to determine the sorts of people he'd be spending his school years with. He saw children crying in their parent's arms, demanding to be picked up because they were scared. 'Wimps' he thought, using one of the many words he had heard his father use. In the corner were 5 girls who all had their long blonde hair tied into two perfect plaits, they were all laughing hysterically while one girl pointed around the classroom, presumably teasing people despite only being 5 years old. Seeley knew that these girls would end up like the girls on his mother's daytime TV shows, beautiful and bitchy. He looked away with a slight nod of his head; he didn't want to be friends with people like that. Held tightly in his hand was a fake gun, Seeley had high hopes to become an FBI Agent, in his 5 years he had seen too much abuse and hatred and he wanted to save the world from all of that stuff, he promised himself he would. He looked to his mother, he realised that she was wearing more makeup than usual, probably to cover up the bruises on her face which were caused by his father after late night drinking last night. Seeley had bruises of his own so he was grateful for the new school uniform he would have to wear 3 days of the week, the other two days he would wear the schools sport uniform which consisted of a simple grey polo shirt with the school logo on it and black shorts. He examined the other boys in his class and the way they would wear their uniform. He noticed that the boys didn't bother as much with their appearance as the girls did but there were a few boys who had their hair slicked back and their shoes were super shiny. Seeley looked down at himself, his grey pants too long for his legs, his white shirt was crinkled and his tie was crooked. He didn't mind though, he was just glad to be starting school; home was a place he came to dread ever since his father started drinking. He saw the lady who had been walking around the classroom meeting all of the new families walk towards him. He pulled on Janes sleeve to get her attention and nodded toward the blonde haired woman who was now only a few metres away. Like he'd observed with everyone else, the teacher introduced herself to Jane first and then turned towards Seeley.

"Welcome to school Seeley, are you ready?"

"Yes" was his simple answer and he nodded forcefully, ready for what was to come. Despite wanting to be at school, he couldn't wait until he could leave and become an FBI Agent.

"Okay but first I'm going to need you to give your toy to your Mum, you aren't allowed guns at school, even if they are fake."

Seeley looked at his teacher and then back to his gun before passing it over to his mum and asking that she keep it safe. Jane bent down and placed a kiss on Seeley's forehead while Jared wrapped his arms around his older brother. He waved at his family before following Mrs Pritchard to a table where a girl was already seated writing in her notepad.

(Line break)

Angela Montenegro sat perched on her father's hip while she plaited his long beard. Her face was buried in his neck while screeching teenage girls from the Senior School asked for photos and autographs. Billy was a famous guitar player and singer who travelled around the world on tour with his band; this meant that Angela was usually taken care of by her Nanny. Gabriella Montenegro died shortly after giving birth to her daughter Angela, her death couldn't be explained and it left Billy alone with Angela. Gabriella was an interior decorator, her insights and intelligence was admired by Billy and from the moment they met they were inseparable. Being the romantic that Angela was, she knew all about her parent's relationship and she often asked about her mother. Despite having no mother, she still had a great fascination with fashion and had a natural talent for making herself look pretty. Her hair was down, the dark natural curls reaching mid back while two braids weaved through both sides of her head and reached at the back. She had a red ribbon in her hair like all the other girls except hers was tied in the perfect bow. She wore her uniform as neatly as anyone could get it but she paired it with a nice Chanel handbag that her father brought back from Europe on his last tour. In her bag were a clear lip gloss and a beautifully coloured set of pencils which she used for her art. Angela loved art; she'd spend the whole time while her father was away drawing or painting. Nanny Ria (Maria) would take Angela to the park and she would sit there looking at the birds and trees, finding inspiration through the beautifulness of this world and then she'd draw, she'd draw for hours. Eventually the teenage girls were forced to leave by other teachers and it was then that Angela lifted her head from her father's neck. She looked around the classroom at all of the different children in her class, she was nervous but she knew that she'd be fine by the end of the day, she made friends very easily and she knew she would make wonderful friends at school. She looked up at her father and noticed that his beard was still plaited, she let out a loud giggle and her father started tickling her, making all of the single mothers look over in adoration of the scene in front of them. Angela saw a woman walking towards them; she assumed it was her teacher because she had a name badge on. Before the woman could say anything Angela started talking.

"Hello, I'm Angela, Angela Montenegro."

"Well it's nice to meet you Angela, my name is Mrs Pritchard and I'll be your teacher for the year."

They both gave each other a big smile before Billy kissed Angela on the cheek and let her out of his arms. The two adults introduced themselves and then Billy announced that he had to leave.

"Bye Daddy"

"Bye Mouse, Nanny Maria will pick you up after school okay. Be good."

Angela nodded and smiled at her father before putting her hand in Mrs Pritchard's and getting lead over to a table where a boy and girl were already seated.

(Line break)

Jack Hodgins stood proudly in front of his mother and father. He was wearing the schools full uniform, blazer included and his tie was perfectly proportioned in the centre of his collar. Jack's curls were trimmed neatly and stopped just above his forehead, making him look very neat and professional. His mother Gwyn had her left hand on his right shoulder while his father Nicholas had his right hand on his left shoulder; it looked like a perfect family portrait. They all had big smiles on their faces, Gwyn and Nick were proud to be standing with their son on his first day of school and Jack was ready to start school and learn new things. The Hodgins family was rich; they were part of the cantilever group and were founders of many associations in America. Jack had a very easy life, he never went without food and he could have anything he wanted but his parents didn't want him to be spoilt and Jack wasn't the type of child to ask for everything, he wasn't spoilt and only occasionally would he ask for something he really wanted. Mothers and Fathers were walking up to Gwyn and Nick, the Hodgins were people who everyone wanted to be friends with, they held the best banquets and hosted the most formal dinners, everyone wanted an invite. Jack ignored everyone, he was used to this and he knew that his parents didn't want to be interrupted whilst in a conversation unless it was important. He looked around the classroom and noticed that many children were already seated and this made him panic. Jack has always been known to stress out and he hated to be late so he pulled on his father's sleeve to get his attention and when he had it he told his father that he wanted to go sit down. Gwyn and Nick both looked up when they heard a voice.

"Good morning, my name is Mrs Carol Pritchard; I'll be your son's teacher this year."

"Good morning Mrs Pritchard, I'm Gwyn, this is my husband Nicholas and this is our son Jack."

The adults all shook hands and the blonde woman knelt down to Jack's level and held her hand out. Jack shook hands with her and gave a gentle smile.

"Where am I sitting?"

"You'll be on that table with the 2 girls and the boy." The pointed over towards the table she had described and Jack looked over. He stared for a while before looking back at his teacher with a smile.

"Can I go sit over there now?"

"You sure can, they are all really friendly, and I think you'll make great friends."

Jack smiled and turned towards his parents, they knelt down and both placed a kiss on both of Jacks cheeks before wrapping their arms around him.

"Good luck son, have a good day" said Nick.

"I'll pick you up at the end of the day, have fun baby" said Gwyn.

"Bye Mum and Dad, I love you" Jack said before waving and walking towards his allocated seat.

(Line break)

Camille Saroyan stood with her back against the wall, both hands placed on her waist and her hip tilted. She rolled her eyes as her younger sister complained again about not having waffles for breakfast that morning, she was used to it, her sister was spoilt and her parents didn't even realise. She wanted her first day of school to be all about her but her sister had taken the spotlight again, first being when they walked through the school gates and everyone's parents were admiring her beauty, the second when she complained and Camille told her to 'shut up', that made her cry and Camille got in trouble. The Saroyan's moved from New York when Camille was 3 years old, it was just after her sister was born. She hadn't made many friends and her parents blamed it on her violent behaviour and attitude, Camille was determined to make friends at school though, she was sick of watching her sister and her friends having heaps of fun while she sat in front of the TV and did absolutely nothing. She turned around to look at her parents and they were nowhere to be seen, she figured they'd gone outside to deal with her sister. Camille's hair was pulled into a tight high ponytail and her uniform was messy, not because her parents didn't have the resources or time to make it neat but because Camille was the type of girl who didn't care what she looked like and refused to be helped when it came to getting dressed. Camille was standing alone when the teacher came over.

"Hi sweetie, my name's Mrs Pritchard, what's your name?"

"Camille but you can call me Cam, I don't like Camille."

"No problem, are your parents here?"

"They were but I think they went outside because my sister was crying."

Camille looked towards the door and saw her parents walking through.

"Oh, there they are" she said while pointing towards her parents.

Mrs Pritchard looked up just as Camille's parents arrived. She smiled at them and introduced herself.

"I'm Mrs Carol Pritchard; I'll be Cam's teacher this year."

"It's nice to meet you, I see Cam's already given you her nickname, she hates Camille. I'm Marina and this is my husband James."

"It's nice to meet you too. Yes she gave me her nickname, I think many children may be getting called by nicknames this year, and there are certainly some very interesting names."

The adults laughed while Cam scanned the room. She looked to her parents and said goodbye. Even at her young age, Camille wasn't keen on hugs or kisses so she pulled away when both of her parents bent down and gave her a big smooch on her cheeks and squeezed her tightly. Cam told her parents she loved them and then walked towards the table that the teacher had pointed her towards.

(Line break)

Lance Sweets stood in the corner with his parents. They were all very shy and didn't interact very much. They were much more content in their own home where they weren't forced to interact with others. Katherine and Edward Sweets had promised their boy that they would make an effort to make friends with the other children's parents. Lance didn't want to be the boy who got left out of everything because his parents didn't know anyone. He was already a shy person who didn't make friends very easily because he was wise beyond his years and couldn't understand why children would act the ways they did. Lance was a great observer and as soon as he walked into the classroom he had immediately picked out who would be the sporty bunch, who would be the nerdy bunch and who would be the pretty bunch. There was one group of kids who he couldn't work out though, they were all sitting at the same table, they weren't talking much, they were quite interested in their own things but occasionally one would say something and the others would nod in understanding or recognition. Despite being the first day of school, they looked like they'd known each other their whole lives. Lance's slightly curly hair was a mess on top of his head, his parents had tried to take him to get it cut but he refused saying 'I like the look' so he kept his hair and as a result, he looked half neat and half messy on his first day of school, it would be hard for anyone to determine whether or not he cared about what he looked like. Katherine and Edward weren't rich but they were well off and they never struggled to get what they need or what they want. Every summer they would go on a holiday overseas and Lance especially loved this, he loved travelling and he would always ask to go on a holiday, it was the only thing he ever asked for, he had everything he needed. He saw a lady walking towards him, he noticed that she had lots of energy and she must genuinely love the first day of school. When she got to them, she introduced herself to his parents who introduced themselves too.

"Hello Lance, my name is Mrs Pritchard; it's nice to meet you."

"Tis nice to meet you too" said Lance who had a large grin on his face, he was excited to start school.

Lance held his arms up towards his parents who leaned down and gave him a big hug. His Mum told him she'd be there to pick him up from school at the end of the day and his father wished him luck for his first day before the left. Lance then followed Mrs Pritchard to a table where he saw his name tag and he sat down silently. When he looked up he noticed 5 pairs of eyes on him.

"Hello, my… my name is Lance. What are your names?"

They all smiled brightly at him and Cam started talking.

"My name is Camille but I don't like that name so you can call me Cam" said Cam, she was talking to everyone and Lance realised that they hadn't introduced themselves to each other yet.

"My name is Angela, I don't really have a nick name but my Daddy calls me Mouse, that's just for him though so you can call me Angela unless you come up with something else."

"What about Ange?" said Temperance which earned nods of agreement.

"I like that. What's your name?"

"I'm Temperance-"

"Temperance? Wow that's really long… and really pretty but do you have a nickname?" said Seeley, interrupting Temperance before she could finish what she was going to say.

"Yes, I have a nickname and I would've told you what it is had you not interrupted me" said Temperance, glaring at Seeley. He mouthed a 'sorry' before asking again what her nickname was.

"My parents and brother call me Tempe; you can call me that if you want to."

They smiled at her and tried the nickname out before looking at Seeley.

"My name is Seeley but just call me Booth, Seeley is weird."

Everyone laughed and agreed with him.

"And I'm Jack, you can't really get a nickname out of that" said Jack.

Then the teacher interrupted their conversation and started talking to the whole class.

"Welcome to school everyone, I hope you all enjoy it here at Mercedes College. First I want you to introduce yourselves to everyone on your table and write your name on these tags so your classmates and I can learn your name."

The whole class was silent for a moment, afraid of talking in fear that they'd get told off. The teacher reassured them that it was okay to talk but when she tells you to stop, you need to stop. Tempe, Booth, Ange, Jack, Lance, and Cam had already introduced themselves so they all wrote their names on the tags they were given and placed them in the centre of their jumpers. Temperance, Lance and Jack wrote their first names whilst Booth, Cam, and Ange wrote their nicknames. The teacher came over to check and told Booth that he needed to write his first name so that his peers could learn it. If in the future he wanted people to call him by Booth, he could tell them personally. He nodded and gave the teacher his charm smile before rewriting his name on a new tag.

The other tables were still introducing themselves to each other so Mrs Pritchard told them to tell each other more about themselves. The 6 children were all silent, not sure what to say but then Ange spoke up.

"Well my Daddy is a famous singer and he plays the guitar, I've been lots of places with him but my favourite was Paris because he took me to the big triangle art place, I think it was called the Louvre. It was really pretty."

None of the other children had ever heard of that place before but they all smiled because they knew it was obviously something that their new friend was very passionate about.

"My Dad is a science teacher at this school, I really like science but we don't get to do it at school for another 4 years but it's okay because my Dad is still going to do experiments with me and he said I can go to his lab at lunch time" said Tempe. They all asked if they could come with her to the Lab, none of the other children had ever seen an experiment before and were quite excited for lunch time to come.

"My Dad, well I don't really know what he does but I know that my family is part of the Canti… Cantilever group and they have lots of money. I think he just does lots of stuff on the computer, oh and we always have parties, I don't really know why but there's always lots of food" said jack. They all laughed at his last statement, they all loved food, what 5 year old doesn't?

"My Dad is an office man, he used to work from home when we lived in New York but when we moved he started wearing suits and working in a big building. He works in finance… whatever that is" said Cam with a confused expression on her face. They all nodded, not really interested in 'office' jobs at their young age.

"My parents are both lawyers, they go to court lots and they told me that they make sure that people who didn't do anything don't go to jail because they don't deserve it." All of the children agreed with Lance's parents thoughts about innocent people doing to jail.

At that moment the teacher interrupted their conversation for which Seeley was grateful for, he didn't want to talk about his father, he didn't know what he did, he just knew that he was in the Vietnam War and it had damaged him.

The class was instructed to line up outside the door, they would be taking a tour of the school they'd be going to for 14 years, the place where they would learn and experience new things. It was the place that they would make friends forever, together from the beginning is what they'd say in 50 years.

**A/N- Review please!**


End file.
